Slipping
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: He's slipping through my fingers...I'm losing him... YamiYugi. One is lost, one is found, neither is whole. Slipping away....


Okay, this is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Well, it's more of a poem than a fic, but it's a song fic. The Abba song 'Slipping through my fingers' was playing on my tape and this just jumped into my head, so I wrote it down.

Hope you enjoy it. See if you guess who the thoughts belong to.

The italics are the words of the song.

**Slipping**

_He's slipping through my fingers...._

He comes down the stairs to the Kitchen for the breakfast that Ji-isan made for him.

He no longer has me to awake him any more.

I don't sleep, though I should, I can't leave him.

So silently I watch him from afar.

_School bag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye,_ _with an absent minded smile..._

Ji-isan waves back, returning the sorrowful smile at his grandson. He joins his friends and they tag along beside him, each one never knowing what I know.

_I watch him go, with a search of that well-known sadness, and I have to sit down for a while...._

They carry on as if nothing happened. But how can they just ignore?

_The feeling that I'm losing him forever, and without really entering his world.... _

We never had much time to share our secrets, now they all laugh as if I were a joke. They are in a world that's full of madness.

_A world where I can never share in laughter, that funny little boy_....

I get up and follow him, down the road and to school.

I see a single tear, sliding down his pale face, and I try to catch it with my finger. But it travels through it.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to catch him every minute. A feeling in it, slipping through my fingers all the time...._

The teacher comes in the classroom, all the children stand and say "Ohayo Sensei" and return to their seats. I look down at his face, reflecting the sunlight in the sky, and see that the tear is gone, replaced by a smile.

_Do I really see what's in his mind, each time I think I'm closed to knowing, he keeps on growing, slipping through my fingers all the time..._

I remember the times when we were alone together, things would have been different then if we knew what we had lost now.

_Sleep in our eyes, him and me at the breakfast table, barely awake I let precious time go by....._

He can no longer see me, though I see him still. The feelings that I felt from him have faded, broken with the puzzle he once wore.

_Then when he's gone there's that melancholy feeling and then the sense of guilt I can't deny..._

We had so much fun together. Though if you told him I enjoyed it at the time, he would never believe you, I was just along for the ride.

_What happened to the wonderful adventures? The places I had planned for us to go? Well, some of them we did, but most we didn't, and why I just don't know....._

We wasted so much time just playing games, with everyone we know. In the end you are all that matters, but that is something you will never know.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to catch him every minute, his feelings in it...._

I follow him home, back to the game shop. He waves goodbye to his friends. He climbs up the stairs, his feet look so heavy, I want to carry him instead. I frown when my hands pass right through him, not any help at all, he shudders as my hands pass through him. He looks down and see's not me, but the wall.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time .Do I really see what's in his mind each time I think I'm close to knowing ,he keeps on growing..., _

He sits in his room, staring out the open window, eyes bright as tears come. All I want to do is hold, and tell him that he is not alone.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time...._

He is so young, he should be happy, like he used to be, with me.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture, and save it from the funny twist of time......._

There's nothing I can do.

_Slipping through my fingers......_

I just watch, and follow. Each day the same, but I will never leave him, whether he knows it or not. He will take it one day at a time....

_Slipping through my fingers all the time...._

Watching him go, I finally brake down and cry, falling to my knees in anger.

_School bag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye with an absentminded smile......_

He's slipping, away from me.

Just as I slipped away from him.

Gone forever from his world, his life, and his soul.

Damn the puzzle, why did it have to be so fragile? His heart is broken, as is mine.

Shattered, like the puzzle.

It slipped.

The end.

I wrote this with Yami shadowing Yugi.

I hope that came through, let me know what you think...pretty please

Hob x


End file.
